Heavy Mace Combinations in Vagrant Story
Weapons found in Vagrant Story fall into one of seven categories, called Designs for the purpose of this guide. The categories each have a section here, in alphabetical order. The individual weapons within that category are arranged by Attack (STR), from weakest to strongest. The levels of weapon Designs, from weak to strong, are called Tiers for the purpose of this guide. The results of Combinations of the eight weapons of the Heavy Mace Design with all of the 90 weapons in Vagrant Story are shown here. A combination of a weapon Design of a particular Tier with one of the same Design and Tier results in either that same weapon, in most cases, and the next higher Tier, in the case of end-Tier weapons, but the Affinities and Classes of the ingredients are combined. For more on the effect of combinations on Affinities and Classes, see Combine in Vagrant Story. Heavy Mace drops are relatively common. Heavy Mace has only seven Tiers. Hand of Light, like swords' Rhomphaia and Great Swords' Holy Win, combines differently and so can be seen as separate from the combination progression. Because there are fewer tiers than other weapons, high level Morphs that would normally give 7th Tier weapons and be far from ultimate, can result in an ultimate tier Destroyer. All these facts together mean that most players who craft will end up with at least one Destroyer even in their first playthrough. The resulting material will always be of the same material as the Heavy Mace, per Design Prevalence, other than Rare Combinations. This is true of ANY weapon (other than Rhomphaia and Holy Win); Heavy Mace is at the very start of the Prevalence chain. Heavy Maces' long swing time may have an effect on players' ability to create long attack chains; whether to aid or hinder. Generally speaking, it can be observed that weapons belong to tiers, ranging from least powerful to most powerful. * Weapons in the same Tier, of any Design, are more likely to combine productively. * Weapons of the same Design, in adjacent (consecutive) tiers, will combine the best, creating a weapon of the same type but the next higher tier. * A weapon in a lower tier will often 'devolve' the higher weapon to the same type but a lower tier. This is called Mismatch in these guides and can be useful if the product is rare (see the Combine section) = Blades = Combination Analysis and Table Key * Progression: Same-Design combinations of consecutive Tiers that combine to make the next higher consecutive Tier of that same Design. These are usually marked with + * Morph: Design A + Design B = Design C. No marking, as they are quite common and neither often useful nor always useless. These can be useful to turn unneeded weapon Designs into ones that can fill in gaps in Tier Progression. They occur most often near same-Tier combinations, and more with Designs with differing numbers of Tiers, because those have extra combinations above the same-Tier ones, which are often / combinations. * / More useful than it is good. Often Morphs of note. These can come about because of some Designs of weapons having more tiers than others. So a combination of the fifth tier weapon of a Design that has six tiers with a sixth tier weapon of a Design with seven tiers yields a useful fifth tier product of another, third Design with six tiers. It is not a lower tier than both of them, but it is lower than one of them. The usefulness depends entirely on the availability of the product as a drop or chest item and the demand for it in the production chain of the third or other Designs; this is not distinguished when marking it as a / item. * + Shows combinations that are the most superior. These are usually Morphs or Progressions * L and S are used for the two versions of Footman's Mace; L for Large or Long, the two handed version, and S for Small or Short, the one handed version, choice of mnemonic is up to you. * Sometimes there are two different products of the same ingredients, depending on which order the ingredients are added. The first product listed is always the combination with the first ingredient from the left, vertical column of ingredients. * - Mismatch; there tends to be a much heavier penalty on combinations that are close together but not consecutive, than there is for combining a very low weapon with a high one. This can be seen in the combination of the high Tier Bullova axe with Great Axes; the very lowest Great Axe combines to make a mid Tier Axe. As the Great Axes go up Tiers, the product drops in Tier. It goes up again at two Tiers below, and becomes a Morph at one Tier below. * = Equal Combinations potentially improve the Class and Affinities of weapons without changing their Design or Tier; Daggers are a Design that commonly produces Equal Combinations. Heavy Mace with Same The resulting material will always be the same as the Hand of Light in all of its combinations Axe with Heavy Mace :See Crossbow Combinations, Dagger Combinations, Heavy Mace Combinations, Polearm Combinations There is a tendency for Axes combined with Heavy Maces of around the same Tier to create Daggers, Polearms, or Crossbows Prevalence: Heavy Mace > all Crossbow with Heavy Mace :See Crossbow Combinations, Dagger Combinations, Great Sword Combinations, Sword Combinations Crossbows combined with Heavy Maces of the same Tier Morph into Daggers. If the Heavy Mace is one Tier higher, a Sword is created. If the Heavy Mace is one Tier lower, a Great Sword is the result. Prevalence: Heavy Mace > all Perhaps unsurprisingly, the exception to both of these rules is the Hand of Light. Not only is the result always the material of the Hand of Light, but it will not be a Morph, but instead be either a Heavy Mace or Crossbow, depending on which blade is in the first position. Dagger with Heavy Mace :''See Dagger Combinations, Crossbow Combinations, Great Axe Combinations, Polearm Combinations, Sword Combinations :Morph: Irregular and low, with one penultimate-Double Blade Great Axe. The rest are no more than Tier six: Crossbow, Polearm and Sword :Design Prevalence: Combinations with Dagger will always be the material of the other blade :Rare Combinations: There are no rare combinations using Heavy Mace blades Great Axe with Heavy Mace :''See Great Axe Combinations, Crossbow Combinations, Dagger Combinations, Polearm Combinations The Morphs of Heavy Mace and Great Axe combinations are uniform. If they are the same Tier, a Dagger is the result. If the Great Axe is one Tier higher, it makes a Polearm. If it is two Tiers higher, it makes a Crossbow. Prevalence: Heavy Mace > all In general, these morphs are only useful to fill in gaps in drops, as the results are such low Tier compared with the maximum for these weapons. No morphs are ever higher than Tier four of the eight-tier Crossbow, or Tier six of Dagger and tier five of Polearm, both with 12 tiers in total. Great Sword with Heavy Mace :''See Great Sword Combinations, , Crossbow Combinations, Dagger Combinations, Polearm Combinations One of the only combinations with three Morphs that are regular from the first Tier; in this case, to make Dagger with even combinations, Polearms if the Great Sword is one Tier higher, and Crossbow if the Great Sword is two Tiers higher. Prevalence: Heavy Mace > all Mace with Heavy Mace :''See Mace Combinations, Crossbow Combinations, Dagger Combinations, Polearm Combinations :Morph: Regular, except of course with the Hand of Light. Notable-seventh Tier Boar Spear, and much less so, seventh-Tier Kris. Even-Tier combinations give Dagger. If the Mace is one Tier higher, it results in a Polearm. If the Mace is two Tiers higher, it makes a Crossbow :Design Prevalence: Heavy Mace will determines the material :Rare Combinations: There are no rare combinations with Heavy Mace blades Polearm with Heavy Mace :See Heavy Mace Combinations, Crossbow Combinations, Dagger Combinations, Sword Combinations Irregular Morphs, comprising Crossbow, Dagger, and Sword The resulting material will always be of the same material as the Heavy Mace, per Design Prevalence Staff with Heavy Mace :See Staff Combinations, Crossbow Combinations, Dagger Combinations, Polearm Combinations Morph: Even-Tier combinations yield Polearms, up to Tier six Awl Pike. With Staves one Tier higher, a Crossbow is created, up to Tier five Cranequin. With Heavy Mace one Tier higher, Daggers are created, losing one Tier to go up to Tier five Cinquedea in six Tiers Prevalence: Heavy Mace > all. There are no Rare Combinations of Heavy Mace and other Designs Sword with Heavy Mace :''See Sword Combinations, Crossbow Combinations, Great Axe Combinations, Polearm Combinations Prevalence: Heavy Mace > all Few and very irregular Morphs: Crossbows, Great Axes, Polearms. These morphs avoid the 'central' path where the Tiers are more nearly equal. See Also * Combinations * Rare Combinations * Weapon Combinations * Weapons Category:Game Mechanics Category:Guides Category:Lists Category:Weapons Category:Workshop Category:Lists of Combinations